The Unexpected
by Southern Nerd
Summary: Even though the light , won the war . Many lives were forever changed Hermione being one of them , thinking she has the perfect plan to protect herself and her baby . She will soon find out that even with the most perfect plans the unexpected can happen forever changing your path. *First Harry fiction so hope you ,guys enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

The Dream

Bodies covered the ground like a blanket as the battle between good and evil continued into its third hour "Look, out!" Hermione turned behind her to see Ron, falling to the ground as a green light hit him. "Noooo!" she cried falling towards the ground cradling his body. Bellatrix started to laugh, " Awwww, poor mudblood seems to have lost the blood traitor love. "Ron, wake up. You have to wake up!" Hermione screamed, shaking his body, tears falling down her face onto his. "It was not supposed to happen like this," her voice whispered as she fell on top of her dead friend.

Hermione woke herself, up again with her scream, as the dream ended again like every night repeating itself. Lying in bed trying to catch her breath, " I will not cry, be stronger then this." she chanted to herself as the tears fell down her face. Knowing that throwing ones self a pity party never changed the passed, Hermione rolled out of bed walking down the hallway. Opening a door at the end of it, Hermione slowly crept across to the bed by the window and looked down at her joy, the only reason she kept on living. " Momma, loves you." she said softly as her precious baby opened his eyes, showing the same stunning eyes as his father.

Characters and places belong to J.K Rowling

I know this is short , but I am novice writer and learning .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Already, I am back again sorry about the long seven day wait, but this girl has to work. So excited about having two followers, thank you so much for following this story :) . Don't be afraid to leave reviews . Well, enough of me talking lets finish this story well chapter .

Chapter 2

"Momma has you my brave little boy." Hermione said cradling, her son as she walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good, morning dear." Mary Granger commented turning around to greet her daughter and grandson as they walked into the kitchen.

"And hello little Aden," Mary cooed to her grandson as she took him from her daughter.

"Mom, you're going to spoil him."

"Well, someone needs to since he has no father."

"MOM!" Hermione cried as she dropped the milk looking at mother.

"Now, Hermione dear try not to spill all the milk. I just brought it and I think Aden would like some." Mary commented acting like nothing was said about Aden's father.

Silence filled the room as Mary fed the baby, all could be heard was the sucking of the bottle's nipple as Hermione sat across from her mother at the table. She sat there wondering, questioning herself if, she was making the right decision, wondering if her mother was right. "**_No, she is wrong. Don't listen to her; the wizard world does not need to know. "Said the voice in her head._** Mary looked over at her daughter seeing the faraway look in her eyes, knowing that Hermione was deep in thought. Knowing that she needed to bring her daughter back into reality and take her mind off of things, Mary started calling her daughter name.

"Hermione, dear."

"Hermione!" More firmly, Mary called out trying to get her daughters attention.

"Yes?" Hermione said just realizing that her mother was talking to her.

"Are you going to meet Ginny, in Diagon Alley this morning. "?

" I am, at eight."

"Well, you might want to go and leave then."

Hermione started getting up about to leave when her mother stopped her.

"Unless you plan on going in your pajamas."

"My pajamas?" Hermione questioned her mother. "Why would you say that…Oh! " She blushed not even realizing that she was still in her pajamas.

Mhmm commented Mary as she burped Aden softly rubbing her hands against his back. Hearing Hermione walking up the stairs back into the room, she looked down at her grandchild. " Oh, little Aden you are going to be a handful."

THE UNEXPECTED THE UNEXPECTED

"Look at that!"

"And, that! Omgosh, look at that! Ginny exclaimed happily, pulling Hermione down the newly rebuilt Diagon Alley.

"Ginny, come down please. We will get everything we need for Hogwarts, okay." Beside, you are scaring Aden." Hermione sighed at her best friend as she pushed her son's pram on the stone pathway.

Ginny looked at her best friend gasping. "He is not scared of his god mama, no he is not, " cooing at Aden, as he was blowing bubbles at his godmother.

"Well, well look whose here," mentioned a voice behind them.

"Oh, look its Malfoy, " sneered Ginny as she stood up.

"I 'm offended that you would talk to me like that Red." Draco commented as he smirked at the two women.

"Hello, to you Granger. I did not realize I made you speechless, by my handsome good looks." Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to say. Silence passed between the trios while other people pushed past them on the street. Draco finally looked down at the pram, noticing the baby.

"Well, well who had the baby."? Malfoy said leaning towards the Aden about to pull back his blanket.

"Was it you Granger?" he said turning his head, "Or was it you Red."

Draco pale fingers were about to reveal Aden's black hair, when all sudden Hermione panicked.

"His, my baby brother!" Draco stopped moving for a moment debating in his mind if she was telling the truth or lying.

Standing up into his full height, "Until, next time ladies." Draco said as he bowed to both women, vowing to find out the truth about the baby.

"That was so close," Ginny, said as she exhaled the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, I know." mumbled Hermione.

"Come, on we need to shop." She said pulling Ginny away toward **Amanuesnsis Quills.**

THE UNEXPECTED THE UNEXPECTED

The sun was setting as Hermione browsed **Flourish and Blotts** exploring the books. Five hours of shopping, Ginny and Hermione decided to say their goodbyes and made plans to see each other again in a couple of days. Crying started to come from Aden , exhaustion and hunger was starting to affect him as he laid in the pram.

"Its okay, honey." Hermione said picking Aden, as she put down _"Potion's Advance Technology"_ on the bookshelf. Struggling to find her sons bottle as she tried to balance everything as well dig into the endless diaper bag. She never noticed someone watching her deciding if he should help the poor girl or let her struggle even longer.

Aden's cries slowly started to get louder as the seconds went by without his bottle.

"Momma's hurrying, honey."

"Here let me help," said a slickly voice behind her.

"Well thank y…. " Hermione started off, ending the sentence as she soon realized just who she was speaking to.

Continued

Who did Hermione ran into? And will Draco ever find out who the father is? So many questions and yet so little time.

Characters and places belong to J.K Rowling except little Aden he Is mine :)


End file.
